Agent? It's Captain now
by MoonPrisimPower
Summary: Captain America AU Peggy Carter is the one the receive the Super Soldier Serum opposed to Steve Rogers.


New York City - 1940

"You know what it is Steve? I'm never going to get anywhere while he is sitting above me. Phillips wants to watch me burn and he wants a front row seat while its happening" Peggy said in a frustrated manner. It had been six months since she had been transferred over from her post in DC . She was a rising Agent within the SSR and everyone was talking about her. She was transferred as a working link between the Military and the Reserve and her new colleague Colonel Phillips wasn't too impressed with the fact she was a woman.

"Peg, I trust your judgement you know I do, but are you sure?" Steve said trying to sound reassuring. It wasn't working. Peggy sighed and tilted her head at him.

"I'm sure. He got up in my face today, said he could tolerate working with me but he didn't think I should be there. Told me it wasn't my place and that I should basically be at home. I'm always being put down with my opinions and I just know I won't get anywhere. What am I supposed to do when this move was meant to be the stepping stone to more?" She signed again from over the rim of her glass. The wine was starting to look more like blood than alcohol. Even imagining it as his didn't make it anymore desirable.

"The best thing I can say is to grit your teeth and wait it out. You even said they didn't want to let you go in DC, They'll want you back right?" Steve replied through a smile. She smiled back before finally having a drink.

"Maybe you're right. There isn't much I can do right now anyway" She said back looking into her drink once again.

They hadn't seen each other for such a long time but Steve was still the same. Always being supportive and giving the best advice. It was strange to think that they were sitting together at the base after all the time that had passed. She didn't think she would see him again after graduation but here they were. It was nice to have an old friend around.

After a minute, Steve looked at her and asked "Another? This round is on me."

"Yeah sure, thank you." She replied watching him as he went back to the bar. Then her eyes drifted to a poster on the wall. It hasn't been there earlier or she would have seen it. It was in the style of a recruitment poster which was odd as they were in the onsite pub on the base. Everyone in there was already recruited. Following this thought, Peggy got to her feet and wandered over to the poster. As she got closer she saw that it was infact a recruitment poster, it read:

_Do you have what it takes to lead the way?_

_the SSR are looking for recruits to be part of a new program which will take the Allies to victory. _

_Must be willing to go in with proposed 'all or nothing' outcome. Dangerous and not to be entered into lightly. Open to anyone enlisted._

_ Contact Dr Abraham Erkstine on 387-6735 for more details_

Peggy tilted her head at the poster in thought. This was just the kind of thing she needed to get out. She was willing to do anything to rise further, she wanted to be the best Agent this side of the water. In haste she pulled down the poster and went back to their table where Steve was already back with the drinks.

"I wondered where you had gotten to I thought you ran out on me for a minute" Steve said in relief. His eyes moved from her face to her hands. "Peg, whats that?"

"This. This is my ticket out. Look" She said with a rush of excitement handing Steve the poster.

"You can't be serious? You could die. I have a friend in the distributing office. That's what they mean when they write stuff like that. There's a chance you won't come out!" Steve said in an attempt to reason with her although it seemed to be useless.

"No, well yes I know, but its just what I need. Something like this. I want to do it." She said definitely and Steve knew then there was no stopping her. He knew she was a force to be reckoned with, even in childhood she was a stubborn as a mule and once her mind was made that was it.

"Okay, if that's what you're going to do I'm going to be beside you the whole way, win or loose." Steve smiled at her and she smiled back. Despite him thinking it wasn't the best option, she knew would be there.

"Right. I think its time I turned in or I'll be in trouble in the morning" Steve announced as he got up from his chair.

"It's late. I should too. Night Steve" Peggy smiled once again before getting out of her own chair and walking to the door. They parted at the door and went back to their rooms.

Once Peggy got back to her room, she took her shoes off and went straight for the phone. She rang dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, is Dr Erkstine there? I want to enquire about the new program."


End file.
